


One Hit is All it Takes

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, whammied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: During his arrest Rainbow Raider whammies the Flash. It wasn't with anger but with lust. Soon some truths about Barry's past is revealed. Can his friends help him to finally heal?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	One Hit is All it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

Rainbow Raider was pissed off. He and the others had been robbing the bank when Flash arrived. He had managed to stop them once more. He struggled against the officer who was taking him to the car. He glared at the hero. Raider smirked when he caught the speedster’s eye and used his powers. Flash noticed that they were pink instead of red.

‘Weird. I’ll tell Cisco and Caitlin.’ He thought. ‘Not taking any risks this time.’

He finished talking with the police captain and flashed off. He went to the lab. Caitlin was there but Cisco wasn’t. He went over to her.

“Where’s Cisco?” He asked.

“Getting coffee.” She answered.

“Damn.” He cursed.

“What’s wrong?” She looked at him in concern.

“I think I was whammied by Rainbow Raider.” He said.

“You think?” She asked in confusion as she moved her hair out of her eyes.

“His eyes were pink instead of red.” He informed her.

“Oh.” Caitlin was surprised with the information.

“Yeah.”

“We should run some tests.” She said.

“Alright. Thank you.” The speedster said.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

The two went to the medical area. He sat on the bed as she grabbed her supplies. She soon returned and began hooking him up to the machines.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Fine at the moment.” He answered truthfully.

“No extreme emotions?” She asked.

“Not right now.” The meta said.

“I see.” She began drawing blood. “Do you have to go to work?”

“No. Today is my day off.” He said.

“Good. I want to keep you here for observation.” The brunette doctor said as she labeled the vial of blood.

“Okay.” He already figured she would want to observe him.

“Great.” She said.

“Do you want me to stay in the med bay?” He asked.

“Yes I do.” She confirmed.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry Barry.” She said.

“Not your fault Caitlin.” Barry told her.

“I know but it just seems like you can’t catch a break.” She said.

“It sure does. I just remind myself of all the good times.” He said.

“We have those?” She asked bitterly.

He gave her an understanding look. “We do. They just tend to get buried under bad ones.”

“True.” She said.

“I met you, right?” The hero asked.

Caitlin smiled. “Yes, yes you did.”

“See good memory.” He said.

“Yes. Thanks Barry.” She was happy and felt lucky to have him as a friend.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at her.

“Are you hungry?” She asked as she put the supplies away.

“Always.” He laughed.

She laughed as well. “I’ll take the blood to the lab and then go get us lunch.”

“Thanks.” He said.

“No problem.” She said.

Caitlin grabbed his blood and left. Now that he was alone he laid back on the bed. He sighed sadly. It really did feel like only bad things happened to him and he was having a hard time remembering happy memories. He was glad that he had Cisco and Caitlin. Thinking of the two always reminded him of the good times.

‘Plus Cisco is pretty cute when he rants.’ Barry thought. ‘Wait. Where did that come from? I know I had a crush on him before but I thought I got over that. He’s straight.’

“I’m back!” Cisco yelled.

“Med bay!” He yelled as he sat up.

“What happened?” He asked as he walked into the room.

“I may have been whammied by Rainbow Raider.” He answered.

“You don’t know?” He asked in confusion.

'Cisco’s confused face is so adorable. Stop that!' Barry shrugged. “His eyes weren’t red. They were pink.”

“Oh.” That made sense.

“Caitlin wants to observe me.” The speedster said.

“I see.” He said.

‘I wonder how he looked with my dick in his mouth.’ His eyes widened as he realized why he was thinking of Cisco so much. “Fuck.”

“What is it?” Cisco asked shocked that the hero cursed.

“That fucker whammied me with lust.” He explained as he tried to rid his mind of the image of Cisco riding him.

“What?” He choked on his spit.

“You should leave.” He said as he moved away from his friend.

“Why?” He asked in confusion.

“It’s safer for you to leave.” He resisted the urge to flash over and kiss him.

“You’re gay?” He asked, realizing what was going on.

“Bi.” He answered.

“Oh.” He never knew that. ‘I thought he just liked Iris.’

“I’m not sure what will happen and I don’t want to hurt you.” Barry said.

“Okay. I’ll go get the flashlight.” He said.

“Okay.”

The meta was horrified. He wasn’t ever planning on telling anyone he liked guys. He knew from past experiences that it was better to keep quiet. Plus he didn’t want Cisco to know he had a crush on him. It might make him uncomfortable.

Caitlin returned at the same time as Cisco. He told her what happened as he flashed Barry. The minute the flashlight was off Barry ran. His friends were very confused. Caitlin looked at Cisco.

“What just happened?” She asked as she placed the food down.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” He said.

“Huh.”


End file.
